


All I Want For Christmas

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Cuando entra en el despacho de Magnus, su novio está concentrado en lo que está viendo en el ordenador, así que se acerca a él para ver qué le tiene tan absorto y se sorprende al comprobar que está mirando páginas de decoración navideña.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Madzie, Catarina Loss & Madzie, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Madzie, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Madzie, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Madzie
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Shadowhunters  
> Pairing: Magnus/Alec  
> Prompt: Madzie

Cuando entra en el despacho de Magnus, su novio está concentrado en lo que está viendo en el ordenador, así que se acerca a él para ver qué le tiene tan absorto y se sorprende al comprobar que está mirando páginas de decoración navideña.

\- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta, inclinándose hasta tener su rostro a la altura del hombro de su novio, asustando a Magnus.

\- Me has asustado, Alexander. Estoy decidiendo cómo decorar el loft antes de la visita de Madzie –responde, moviendo los dedos para hacer chisporrotear su magia.

Se incorpora y da un paso hacia adelante, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso? –no entiende lo que pretende Magnus.

\- A Madzie le gusta la Navidad, quiero que disfrute del espíritu navideño cuando se quede con nosotros mañana.

\- ¿Y no crees que a Madzie le gustaría más decorar el árbol que llegar y encontrárselo decorado?

Magnus se gira y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando una perfecta O. Se reiría de su expresión si no estuviera realmente sorprendido porque al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no se le pasara esa posibilidad por la cabeza.

\- ¿Sin magia?

\- O con magia. Da igual, pero que lo decida ella.

\- ¿A ti te gustaba decorar el árbol cuando eras pequeño?

\- Sí. Jace y yo aupábamos a Izzy hasta las ramas más altas para que pudiera llegar. Eran tardes muy divertidas –se le escapa la sonrisa recordando esos momentos de su infancia.

Durante un par de minutos, Magnus sopesa las posibilidades, mientras le mira como si intentase imaginarle siendo un niño y jugando con sus hermanos a decorar el árbol de Navidad.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué necesitamos? –pregunta el brujo con un arrebato de alegría, poniéndose en pie.

\- Para empezar, un árbol.

Magnus se deja guiar hasta el lugar donde según su hermana venden los mejores árboles de Nueva York. Pero una vez allí, su novio se pone al mando de la situación y busca, entre los miles de abetos, el más adecuado. Alec ni siquiera intenta pararle, sabe cómo se pone cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, así que se limita a observarle mientras camina de un lado a otro, comprobando desde cada ángulo si es o no el correcto.

Después de una hora, Alec ve cómo el rostro de Magnus se ilumina y sabe que ya tienen árbol. Se acerca a su novio y se detiene a su lado para observar el espectacular abeto que tienen delante. Es alto, frondoso, su color es de un verde intenso y las agujas no se caen cuando Magnus sacude las ramas suavemente.

\- Perfecto, Alexander.

Alec no puede evitar sonreír al ver lo feliz que está su novio mientras imagina cómo quedará ese árbol en el salón del loft.

\- Dime que no es necesario que lo llevemos a casa como los mundanos, querido –el cazador de sombras niega con la cabeza.

\- Basta con que lleguemos hasta el callejón más cercano para que abras un portal.

\- Fantástico –dice Magnus, dando una palmada en el aire mientras se gira para llamar a uno de los chicos que atienden a los clientes.

En la tienda les atan el abeto con cuidado después de la generosa propina de Magnus y lo acondicionan para que puedan llevárselo. En cuanto salen por las amplias puertas del comercio, el brujo chasquea los dedos y Alec deja de notar el peso del árbol sobre sus brazos. El primer callejón les da la privacidad que necesitan para que su novio abra un portal que les lleve de vuelta al loft.

En cuanto están en casa, Magnus usa su magia para romper las cuerdas y colocar el árbol en el lugar más apropiado del salón mientras sonríe satisfecho.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- ¿No tendrás…? –ni siquiera llega a terminar la pregunta cuando una enorme caja aparece en el salón, obligándole a dar un paso atrás para que no le atrape el pie–. ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

\- No preguntes. Es una larga historia y ahora no tenemos tiempo –responde el brujo, mientras comienza a romper el precinto y abre la caja.

Durante la siguiente hora, se dedican a sacar los adornos de la caja y colocarlos estratégicamente por el salón para que Madzie pueda escoger los que más le gusten. Al fondo, en un nudo perfectamente enredado, están las luces. Magnus las saca, cogiéndolas con dos dedos como si fueran a morderle.

\- Esto no nos sirve –chasquea los dedos y en su lugar aparecen unas novísimas luces led.

\- Magnus…

\- He dejado dinero sobre el mostrador. Y una generosa propina. No te quejes –Alec no protesta porque cuando va a hacerlo, Magnus le da un rápido beso en los labios y se le olvida por qué se supone que está enfadado.

Cuando se gira para seguir a Magnus con la mirada, ve que la mesa está puesta y sólo entonces se da cuenta del delicioso aroma que ha llenado la estancia. Como si hubiera estado esperando hasta ese momento, su estómago ruge, haciendo reír al brujo.

\- No voy a quejarme –se adelanta Alec cuando ve el gesto de Magnus.

\- Me alegro. Siéntate y disfruta –esta vez es Alec el que le da un rápido beso en los labios a su pareja.

La cena se basa en hacer un montón de planes para disfrutar con Madzie, aprovechando que Catarina les ha pedido que cuiden de ella durante su turno de noche. A Alec le encanta pasar tiempo con la pequeña bruja pero Magnus realmente se desvive por esa niña.

Se acomoda en el sofá después de la cena mientras Magnus prepara unas bebidas. Su novio se sienta a su lado y se apoya contra su costado permitiendo que le abrace con la mano libre. Bebe un robo de la copa que le ha dado el brujo y gime cuando el fuerte licor quema su garganta.

\- ¿Volverás a tiempo mañana? –pregunta Magnus, girando la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Estaré aquí cuando Catarina traiga a Madzie –responde antes de inclinarse y besar los labios de su novio.

\- Madzie estará encantada –el brujo acaricia su mejilla con la mano en un gesto que hace que a Alec se le llene el pecho de algo cálido.

****************

Se asegura de que Izzy lo tiene todo bajo control y abandona el Instituto mientras le manda un mensaje a Magnus para que abra un portal que le lleve de vuelta al loft. Se adentra en el salón sólo unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abra y dé paso a Catarina y a una risueña Madzie, que corre hacia el brujo, al tiempo que éste se agacha para cogerla en brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Magnus! –la niña, con su mochila a la espalda, apoya la cabecita en el hombro del brujo mientras éste la estrecha con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo estás, sweet pea?

\- Bien.

Madzie responde a la pregunta de Magnus mientras empieza a correr hacia Alec, que se agacha para cogerla en brazos y alzarla, dando un par de vueltas con ella en volandas.

\- ¡Alec!

Aún con Madzie en brazos, saluda con un beso a Catarina, que está hablando con Magnus sobre la próxima reunión del Consejo de brujos. En ese momento la niña se da cuenta de todo lo que hay en el salón y suelta un gritito de emoción que llama la atención de todos.

\- ¿Vamos a decorar el árbol?

\- Si es lo que quieres –responde Magnus con esa sonrisa de felicidad que Alec sólo le ha visto cuando está con Madzie.

\- Sí, por favor. ¿Podemos?

\- Podemos –le responde, tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo, haciéndola reír.

En cuanto Catarina se va, Madzie comienza a seleccionar los adornos que quiere poner. Magnus, que ha debido pasar la mañana viendo tutoriales de cómo decorar el árbol, se asegura de poner primero las luces.

Madzie pone la mayoría de los adornos ella misma, otros requieren la ayuda de Magnus y Alec, que la sostienen en brazos para que llegue al lugar que la pequeña les indica. Sólo usa la magia cuando es demasiado alto incluso para los adultos.

Y Madzie no deja de reír. Correteando alrededor del árbol buscando un hueco para un adorno, saltando y canturreando mientras le pide a Magnus que ponga villancicos con los que baila con los dos adultos, riendo como todos los niños deberían hacerlo.

\- Baila conmigo, Alec –le pide Madzie mientras levanta los bracitos.

Coge a Madzie en brazos para poder bailar con ella alrededor del árbol al ritmo de _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ , de Mariah Carey. Se gira cuando escucha el sonido de la cámara y ve a Magnus, un poco alejado de ellos, tomando una fotografía. Se le escapa la sonrisa al ver cómo le brillan los ojos a su novio.

\- Ven –extiende el brazo para que Magnus coja su mano.

Magnus deja la cámara sobre la mesa y se acerca, dejando que Alec le rodee la cintura con un brazo y que Madzie ponga su manita sobre su hombro. La niña alza su otro brazo y la cámara asciende en el aire y comienza a tomar fotografías mientras ellos tres, abrazados, siguen moviéndose al ritmo de la canción.

\- Falta la estrella, Magnus –Madzie estira un brazo cuando la deja en el suelo, señalando la parte más alta del árbol.

Rebusca entre los adornos descartados hasta que encuentra una preciosa estrella plateada y se la tiende a Madzie. Esta vez es la magia de Magnus la que brilla en el salón, elevando a la pequeña hasta que está a la altura de la punta del abeto para poder colocarla en lo alto mientras la pequeña ríe.

Se acerca a Magnus y le da un rápido beso en los labios mientras pasa su brazo alrededor de su cintura y el brujo apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Se les une Madzie en cuanto Magnus la deposita en el suelo con toda la suavidad del mundo.

\- Gracias –dice la niña mientras se abraza a sus piernas con toda la fuerza que tiene.

\- De nada, sweet pea. Siempre es un placer tenerte en casa.


End file.
